fadingsunsfandomcom-20200216-history
Sutek
Sutek is a main world belonging to the Hazat World Stats Ruler: Duchess Elena Castenda Cathedral: St. Esmeralda's (Eskatonic) Agora: Scravers Garrison: 6 Capital: Djehut Jumps: 1 Tech Level: 5 Human Population: 1,270,000,000 Alien Population: 3,500,000 (Obun, Ukar and others) Resources: Grapes, Ruins, Ancient Materials Exports: Processed Foods, Wines, Industrial Goods, Laborers Solar System Plane Name Distance from Sun Notes Mercury II 0.497 AU Major research center during both Republics; Not visited for over 500 years Dominey 0.773 AU Heavily populated during Second Republic; People live underground; Mining colonies (Ghost) moon Small population; Mining colonies (Parish) moon Small population; Mining colonies Cregstar 0.888 AU Settled during the Second Republic; Constant vulcanism made permanent habitation impossible; No settlers since 4100 Sutek 1.13 AU (Khonsu) moon Similar to Urth's moon; Former mining colony; Well maintained spaceport; Scravers still search for artifacts; Tiny population (Oculus) moon Terraformed; More people living here then on Khonsu; Better environmental conditions then on Sutek! Yharit 5.071 AU Terraformed during the Second Republic; Ancient farming colonies; Few still live here, in very primitive conditions as hunter/gatherers Kastaga 11.591 AU Gas giant; Anunnaki relic: floating disc in its atmosphere; 2nd Republic built spacestation to study it, but it has since fallen into the planet Twenty Something 34.303 AU Former staging area for Sathraists during their rebellion against the First Republic; Mining operations, but little yield (Iep) moon Ruins of manufacturing and living complexes created by the Sathraists but long since destroyed and abandoned (Whever) moon Ruins of manufacturing and living complexes created by the Sathraists but long since destroyed and abandoned Exelon 74.0 AU Inhabited continuously since the First Republic; Refueling station, repair base and agora for those who don't want to travel to Sutek Jumpgate 74.123 AU History Sutek was the very first planet colonized by humans outside of the Urth system, having been discovered in the 24th century. The first domed cities fell during the Sathraist rebellion, begun in 2490. Palamedes himself dedicated St. Esmerelda's Cathedral over top of a Sathraist stronghold. The First Republic used Sutek as a testing ground for all manner of things, but especially construction materials. The Zaibatsu kept numerous Anunnaki ruins secret, but after the fall of the First Republic they were discovered. Wars resulted to determine ownership of the artifacts. House Chauki ultimately claimed the world, and it became a haven of pro-Republican refugees from Urth. Hunger and plague were constant under the conditions. During the Second Republic, the world became a haven for corporate owners, bankers and lawyers, beginning the gross income disparity on the world. Sutek suffered badly from the Fall, since most of the people relied heavily on welfare; mass looting and rioting followed by famine and disease. The Hazat rose up to purge the irresponsible Chauki and to bring aid and relief to the masses. The Charioteers and Scravers once held tremendous power under the Chaukis, but both guilds supported the Hazat over the Chauki. It took 100 years for the Hazat to gain control over the urban areas, which were heavily pro-Republican and resented noble rule. The Castenda family seized the many Ur ruins and most of the land, and they continue to be the dominant land holder today. During the Emperor Wars, the Eduardos invaded to seize the world from the Castendas. The Decados brokered a peace that let the Castendas retain their land, while they pledged fealty to the Eduardos. This Decados peace deal set the stage for the present day alliance between the two houses. The Sutek nobles resisted the coronation of Alexius and the Hawkwoods, and it took an al-Malik and Muster invasion to enforce acceptance. It took an entire year before the Castendas yielded. Many on Sutek bitterly resent the resulting enforced peace and want to restart the Emperor Wars... Sutek is constantly the focus of rampant rumors of republicanism and sathraism. The world is ruled by the Duchess Elena Cindias Victoriana Castenda de Sutek; she is also the largest land holder on the planet. Elena is not a very good warrior, but is a highly skilled diplomat. She conspires with Salandra Decados frequently and has done a good job uniting the Castenda family. Elena has made the recovery of Ur artifacts a high priority, though it is unlikely that many remain. Locations Ptah Seker One of the oldest cities on the planet, it is located at the foot of Mt. Tetet. Apollo's Palace can be found here - a museum dedicated to human travel, containing Diaspora era ship guns, an early sathra damper, and part of an Ur-Ukar ship. Oldest part of the city is called Salchicha. The [[]]antinomist cult of St. Belchair worshippers is believed to reside in the city. *5 million population Djehut This is the capital city of the planet, as well as its commercial center, housing the Terminus Spaceport, the primary Agora, and St. Esmerelda's Cathedral. The Scravers run the Landsky Geodesic Dome, and there are many guild training halls located here. *9 million population Category:Hazat Worlds Category:Worlds